deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-class Re-Equip mage and one of the main protagonists from the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. She fought Roronoa Zoro in the 70th episode of Death Battle, Zoro VS Erza. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Erza Scarlet vs Agent Texas * Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet (Completed by Shadow7615 and Chesknight) * Erza Scarlet vs Asuna Yuuki (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Boba Fett VS Erza Scarlet (Completed by AgentHoxton) * Erza Scarlet vs Captain Marvelous * Dante VS Erza Scarlet (Completed by Commander Ghost) * Erza vs DmC Dante (Abandoned) * Doctor Doom vs Erza Scarlet * Elesis vs Erza Scarlet * Galacta Knight vs Erza Scarlet (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet vs. Genos (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet VS Gilgamesh (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man (Completed by Chesknight) * Erza Scarlet VS King (Completed by DealySinner28) * Kirby VS Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet vs Kirito (Abandoned) * Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet (Completed) * Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet (Completed) * Lightning vs Erza Scarlet (Abandoned) * Link vs Erza (Completed) * Erza Scarlet vs Meta Knight * Erza Scarlet vs Mirajane Strauss * Erza Scarlet vs Nariko (By Ragazz) * Erza VS Noctis '(Completed) * Psylocke VS Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet vs Pyrrha Nikos (By WarpStar930) * 'Raven Branwen VS Erza Scarlet (Completed) * Erza Scarlet vs Rias Gremory (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet vs Roronoa Zoro (Fanon version completed by WarpStar930) * Erza Scarlet vs Roxas (Completed by WarpStar930) * Erza Scarlet vs Roy (Fire Emblem) (Completed by SuperSaiyan2Link) * Rukia Kuchiki vs. Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet vs Ryu Hayabusa * Erza Scarlet VS Saber (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Erza Scarlet vs Sakura Haruno (Completed by Ragazz) * Erza Scarlet vs Samus Aran * Sayaka Miki vs. Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet vs. Shovel Knight (Abandoned) * Erza Scarlet vs. Trafalgar Law (By Flourine) * Erza Scarlet vs. Undyne (By ArachnoGia) * Erza vs Wolverine (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Wonder Woman Vs Erza Scarlet * Erza Scarlet vs Xianghua (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Zero vs Erza Scarlet * Zinax VS Erza Scarlet (Completed by Zinniax-13) * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battles Royale * Long Red Hair Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aruka Schild (Needless) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Kratos (God of War) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Mifune (Soul Eater) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Reinhardt (Overwatch) * Samurai Jack History Erza grew up in the Rosemary Village ,until it was attacked and she and other children were captured. Once captured, Erza and other children were enslaved and forced to build the Tower of Heaven . While being asked her name by the other children, Erza said she didn't have a surname so a boy named Jellal Fernandes decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair, then Erza Scarlet became close friends with Jellal and the other children. She also formed a strong bond with a slave named Rob , an elderly mage from the Fairy Tail guild ,who taught her about magic and his guild. While Erza and her friends were trying to escape from the tower, they were caught by the guards, who believed Erza was responsible and decided to punish her, causing her to lose her right eye while torturing her, until being rescued by Jellal, who was captured soon after. In order to save him, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape, which was being successful until the Tower's mages arrived and attacked. During the attack, Erza watched how her friend Rob sacrificed himself to protect her from another mage's attack and, in her rage, Erza activated her Magic Powers for the first time and used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. Right after escaping the Tower, Erza Scarlet joined the Fairy Tail guild and, in the year X780, she passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial ,becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at the age of fifteen. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Erza Scarlet * Age: 19 * Birth Year: X765 * S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild * 7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail * Has an artificial eye * Also known as Titania * Favorite foods: Strawberry cake, souffle Requip Magic Armor Sets * Heart Kreuz * Heaven's Wheel * Black Wing * Flame Empress * Adamantine * Giant Armor * Piercing Armor * Armadura Fairy * Clear Heart Clothing Feats * Pierced a giant floating cube * Survived a Jupiter Cannon shot * Can deflect bullets * Fought 100 monsters at once * Sliced through an airship * Sliced through Hades' magical chains * Obliterated a whole island * Youngest guild member to pass the S-Class Mage Promotion Test Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Erza Scarlet *Height: ??? (Average) *Weight: ??? (Average) *Age: Biologically 20 (chronogically 27), Was unborn for hundreds of years due to her mothers magic *Aliase: Titania *Occupation: S-Class mage, Fairy Hills Head Girl *Favorite foods: Strawberry cake (would kill anyone for it) *Daughter of Irene Belserion (Mother), Unnamed Father (was the general of a neighboring country, cruel a**hole) Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed and durability * Magic user * Expert hand-to-hand combat (self taught) * Weapon Mastery * Can summon various magical armors and weapons with varied abilities through her Requip magic * Resistance to magical eye techniques via her artificial eye (Such as Illusion Creation and Petrification) Enhanced Strength * Stronger than an average human * Using her armors can increase her strength Enhanced Durability * Tougher than an average human (especially with her armors) * Using her armors can increase her durability Enhanced Speed * Using her armors can increase her speed Hand to hand combat Intelligence Stamina * Has high pain tolerance * Took a casual hit from Irene (dragon form) and suffered broken bones, but one arm Experience * Went through hell as a child (dark origin) ** Was a prisoner and a slave * Became an S-Class at the age of 15 Magic The Knight * Spatial Magic ** Requip-Type * This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. Heart Keruz Armor * Standard armor, comes with a simple one-handed sword Heaven's Wheel Armor * Armor that works best when facing multiple opponents, as it allows for more than 200 swords to be equipped * Allows for flight * Comes with two swords by default Heaven's Wheel spells * Blumenblatt * Circle Sword * Trinity Sword * Pentagram Sword Black Wing Armor * Allows for flight * Increased offense * Comes with one sword Black Wing spells * Moon Flash Flame Empress Armor * Flame resistance, lowers the power of fire attacks by 50% * Grants the ability to use fire magic * Comes with a flame sword Giant Armor * Enhanced strength * Comes with the De-Malvo-Lance, a weapon that can repel darkness. Comes with small rockets to increase lift and power * Not really useful in combat Wingblade Armor Wind God Armor Adamantine Armor * Immense defense * Allows for flight Adamantine Armor spells * Adamantine Barrier Purgatory Armor * No one knows exactly what its capabilities are as the first time it was seen, it was destroyed, and the second time it was seen, it was ineffective. According to Erza however, the armor is quite powerful * Comes with a Spiked Mace. Unlike the armor itself, the mace has been seen in use several times Lightning Empress Armor * Lightning resistance, lowers the power of lightning attacks by 50% * Grants the ability to use lightning magic * Comes with Spear of Lightning Lightning Empress spells * Lightning Beam * Multiple Lightning Beams * Lightning Shield Flight Armor * Enhanced Speed * Comes with either a pair of short-swords or a pair of knives Flight Armor spells * Sonic Claw Robe of Yūen * Elastic Properties * Comes with a Bisentō, a weapon similar to a halberd Morning Star Armor * Comes with two one-handed swords which are able to unleash energy blasts. The blast can be charged * Light Emission Morning Star spells * Photon Slicer Armadura Fairy Armor * Increased offensive capabilities * Energy Blasts * Comes with a pair of one-handed swords, with the Fairy Tail symbol located at the hilt * Considered to be her strongest set of armor Aramdura Fairy spells * Fairy Burst Sea Empress Armor * Water resistance, able to nullify and reflect water attacks * Grants the ability to use water magic * Comes with either a crystal sword or the Sea Empress sword, the latter being made entirely of water *Offers no protection or special abilities, but focuses on swordplay and mobility * Usually comes with dual katanas, can also summon Benizakura sword in this cloth * Using Benizakura sword, Erza can focus her magic power into it to strengthen the attack * Erza can't control her none weapons remotely Nakagami Armor * One of Erza's true strongest armors * A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. Erza is capable of cutting through space using this armor. * Nakagami Starlight: An attack that slashes midair and cuts a hole through it and open the space. She used this to bypass Minerva's spatial magic. Heart Kreuz Armor Holy Spills * A weapon separate from her armors. As the name implies, it is a hammer that can repel evil. * Erza lost her right eye when she was a slave working on the Tower of Heaven. Thanks to her artificial eye, Erza is not affected by Illusion or Stone Eyes Magic. This only works if Erza closes her real eye though Feats * Is a master swordsmanship specialist capable of using pretty much any weapon. * Can use both normal grip and reverse grip swordsmanship with ease and is even capable of effectively using swords with her feet * Was able to slash away hundreds of needles that were shot at her with ease * Her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings * She destroyed a massive island during her fight with her counterpart, Erza Knightwalker * Erza has enhanced strength, even without the use of certain armors, as shown when she lifts and carries many times her own size and weight * Erza has incredible physical endurance. * Erza has immense stamina ** She tanked the Jupiter Cannon. ** Was struck by 10 bolts of lightning simultaneously ** When Erza's Second Origin was opened up, she was the only person who didn't feel pain * She destroyed 100 monster by herself during the Pandemonium event of the Grand Magic Games, even though that they could overpower a Wizard Saint ** Despite being fatigued and bruised, she still destroyed the strongest of the 100 monsters * Withstood Minerva's extremely destructive Yagodo Rigora spell with only slight damage * She has immense reflexes, being able to easily dodge attacks * Has immense magic power, being able to requip several armors without showing fatigue * She easily defeated Aria, an S-Class Mage who drained her guild master of magic * She killed Ikagura, a sword master from Death's Head Caucus, who could move faster than the eye could see ** Note: In the anime, Erza simply defeated Ikagura * She defeated Midnight, a powerful dark wizard from Oration Seis who could reflect her attacks * She defeated Minerva * She killed Azuma, a powerful dark wizard from Grimiore Heart who could create massive explosions and drew power from a massive tree to strike her with attacks * She defeated the demon Kyoka ** During this fight, Kyoka removed Erza's 5 senses but despite this, Erza was still able to counter Kyoka's attacks, implying Erza has a 6th sense * When Neinhart summons replicas of Ikagura, Azuma, and Kyoka to fight Erza, Erza dispels the three through intimidation * She defeated Ajeel, who transformed Magnolia Town into a desert and could dehydrate with a single touch * Stopped Natsu and Gray from fighting, even though they were charging at each other with their magic * She's inherited her mother's strength * Launched herself into the sky, distance away by one arm, destroyed Irene's meteor (it traveled at speeds from space) and survived, sliced dragon form Irene (had help from Wendy's magic) and beats her (kind of). * Helped everyone took down Acnologia Weaknesses * Magic reserve is equivalent to a Wizard's stamina. * Requip Magic eats up large amounts of magic reserve (depending on the armor) and can quickly tire Erza if used frequently. * At one point, she overexerted herself and had to be rescued by Jellal. * Has difficulty socializing and apologizing * Erza would put her own life at risk to save the people she cares * Though she's a good strategist, she also has a short temper Gallery Adamantine Armor.png|Adamantine Armor Armadura Fairy.PNG|Armaruda Fairy Armor Black Wing Erza.png|Black Wing Armor Wingblade Armor.png|Wingblade Armor Erza in her Wind God Armor.png|Wind God Armor Erza's Nakagami Armor.png|Nakagami Armor Erza's Piercing Armor.png|Piercing Armor Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.png|Farewell Fairy Tail Armor Flame Empress Armor.png|Flame Empress Armor Flight Armor.png|Flight Armor Giant Armor-0.png|Giant Armor Heaven's Wheel Armor-0.png|Heaven's Wheel Armor Lightning Empress Armor.png|Lightning Empress Armor Morning Star Armor.png|Morning Star Armor Purgatory Armor.png|Purgatory Armor Robe of Yūen.png|Robe of Yuen Sea Empress Armor.png|Sea Empress Armor Seduction Armor.png|Seduction Armor Erza new armor.png|Heart Keruz Armor Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Clear Heart Clothing.png|Erza Scarlet wearing Clear Heart Clothing Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Shield Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator